The present invention relates to multi-phase aqueous suspoemulsions and to their use for the treatment of timber against attack by fungal timber pests.
The fungicidal action of fenpropimorph (4-[3-{4-tert-butylphenyl}-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-cis-dimethylmorpholine) is generally known (cf. DE-A 26 56 747).
It is furthermore known to employ triazole compounds in timber protection [propiconazole: U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,062; tebuconazole: EP-A 40 345 and EP-A 52 424; cyproconazole: EP-A 131 684 and EP-A 555 186].
WO-A 95/16349 discloses fungicidal mixtures and compositions comprising them for crop protection which comprise, as active ingredients, fenpropimorph and a triazole compound.
EP-A 72 156 discloses the synergistic action of a mixture of fenpropimorph and prochloraz against phytopathogenic fungi.
Synergistic mixtures of triazole compounds are also customary in the protection of timber [propiconazole+tebuconazole: EP-A 393 746].
DE-A 43 40 853 teaches a synergistic mixture for use in the protection of timber which, besides a copper compound and an alkanolamine, comprises a triazole compound and a further fungicide, for example fenpropimorph.
Furthermore, EP-A 425 857 discloses the synergistic action of a mixture of fenpropimorph and epoxiconazole against fungal pests of materials.
WO 97/39865 describes synergistic mixture of fenpropimorph and various triazoles for use in the protection of timber. The combination of such mixtures with benzimidazoles, or with precursors liberating them, is not described.
EP 707 445 describes suspoemulsions based on the triazole epoxiconazole for crop protection. However, the solvents used therein are only poorly suited to use in the protection of timber since they volatilize relatively rapidly, owing to their high vapor pressure, which may lead to destabilization of the oil phase or to breaking of the emulsion. In addition, most of the solvents stated in EP-A 707,745 suffer from odor problems in enclosed spaces if a use as timber treatment agent is considered.
Moreover, the treatment systems in crop protection and timber protection differ greatly in as far as, as a rule, aqueous crop protection spray mixtures as tank mixes only require that the emulsion remain stable over, as a rule, a few hours and that these tank mixes can additionally be applied with the aid of a stirrer. In the protection of timber, in contrast, aqueous treatment systems are meant to be stable over weeks and months. In this context, the emulsions, suspoemulsions or microemulsions utilized by the timber are typically made up with treatment concentrates which have been made up freshly with water without this allowing the stability of an immersion bath mix to be adversely affected.
In contrast to crop protection, aqueous emulsions, microemulsions or, for example, suspoemulsions used in the protection of timber are thus subject to quite different quality criteria so that prior-art solutions to application problems can be transferred from crop protection to the protection of timber in terms of inception only.
Formulations with carbendazim (BCM) as biocides, fungicides and timber preservatives have been described repeatedly in the literature. The problem with BCM is that virtually no water-insoluble solvents are known which are capable of dissolving BCM in high concentration and thus to stabilize it as emulsion or microemulsion together with surfactants. Water-soluble solvents, in contrast, would lead to the precipitation or crystallization of BCM after high dilution.
This can be circumvented firstly by using BCM salts, where protonation with mineral acids exploits the very weakly basic character of BCM. Thus, CA 97:51133 describes phosphoric acid salts of BCM. However, such BCM salts are quite unsuitable for practice conditions in high dilution, in particular when using weakly basic tap water, since deprotonation, crystal formation or precipitation of BCM would follow very rapidly, and BCM would then be present in the form of coarse particles around  greater than  greater than 10 mm in size, in which case it is virtually no longer effective and sediments very rapidly.
Furthermore, low pH values are frequently responsible for corrosion of timber preservative application plants.
A further possibility is found in JP 03251507 by suppressing sedimentation or crystal growth of BCM by means of xanthans. However, this generally results in very high xanthan contents of approx. 0.2% based on the use concentration or the tank mix or immersion bath mix. Based on the finished formulation, however, the xanthans would have to be employed like the active ingredients in the 100 g range of the finished formulation. This is not possible technically since xanthan gum contents in the suspoemulsion concentrate starting at as little as approx. 0.2% cause extremely high viscosity and such formulations are no longer flowable and give more gel-like, or even solid, products which are entirely unsuitable for the process.
It is an object of the present invention to develop liquid formulations with high concentrations of active ingredients comprising carbendazim and active ingredients from the class of the morpholines, amines and/or cycloamines or triazoles which, when applied in the protection of timber as suspoemulsions, exhibit good storage stability of the suspoemulsion and good long-term stability of the aqueous use product. Another object is to dispense as far as possible with readily vaporizable and malodorous solvents which are a health hazard, in particular chlorinated solvents. A further object was to formulate the active ingredients in high concentrations.
The systems according to the invention were intended to identify timber preservation methods which are improved from the economical and ecological points of view.
We have found that this object is achieved in accordance with the invention by multi-phase aqueous suspoemulsions comprising, as essential components,
a) 1 to 50% by weight of a fungicidal active ingredient from the class of the benzimidazoles or the precursors liberating them of the formulae I.1. to I.4 as microsuspended solids particles,
methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamate (I.1) 
methyl benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamate (I.2) 
2-(2xe2x80x2-furyl)benzimidazole (I.3) 
2-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)benzimidazole (I.4) 
b) an emulsion comprising
b1) a fungicidal active ingredient selected from among compounds of the formulae II.1. to II.5 and 
[n=10,11,12 (60-70%) or 13]
xe2x80x83and, in combination with b1), at least one component b2) or b3)
b2) fungicidal active ingredients selected from among the azoles III.1. to III.18
1-[(2RS,4RS;2RS,4SR)-4-bromo-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)tetrahydrofuryl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole (III.1) 
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)butan-2-ol (III.2) 
(xc2x1)-4-chloro-4-[4-methyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-methyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]phenyl 4-chlorophenyl ether (III.3) 
(E)-(R,S)-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)pent-1-en-3-ol (III.4) 
(Z)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(2-chlorophenyl)oxirane (III.5) 
4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-phenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazolylmethyl)butyronitrile (III.6) 
3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-6-fluoro-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)quinazolin-4(3H)-one (III.7) 
bis(4-fluorophenyl)(methyl)(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-methyl)silane (III.8) 
(R,S)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)hexan-2-ol (III.9) 
(1RS,5RS;1RS,5SR)-5-(4-chlorobenzyl)-2,2-dimenthyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)cyclopentanol (III.10) 
N-propyl-N-[2-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxy)ethyl]-imidazole-1-carboxamide (III.11) 
(xc2x1)-1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole (III.12) 
(R,S)-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)pentan-3-ol (III.13) 
(xc2x1)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-yl)-propyl 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyl ether (III.14) 
(E)-1-[1-[[4-chloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-imino]-2-propoxyethyl]-1H-imidazole (III.15) 
(RS)-2,4xe2x80x2-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-benzhydryl alcohol (III.16) 
2-p-chlorophenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-hexylnitrile 
1-(2,4-dichloro-xcex2-propylphenethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole (III.18) 
xe2x80x83and/or
b3) benzoic esters of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83where the substituents have the following meanings:
n has a value of 0 to 3
R is C1-C8-alkyl, C6-C14-aryl, C6-C14-aryl-C1-C8-alkyl,
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C6-C14-aryl, C6-C14-aryl-C1-C8-alkyl-, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy.
Preferred embodiments of the invention can be seen from the dependant claims.
Compounds I.1 to I.4 are known per se:
I.1 (common name: benomyl): U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,176, CAS RN [17804-35-2];
I.2 (common name: carbendazim): U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,443, CAS RN [10605-21-7];
I.3 (common name: fuberidazole): CAS RN [3878-19-1]; and
I.4 (common name: thiabendazol): U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,415, CAS RN [148-79-8].
Preferred as compound I is the active ingredient which is commercially available under the common name carbendazim.
The content of the compounds of the formula I is in the range of 1 to 50, preferably 5 to 30, in particular 10 to 20% by weight based on the total weight of the multi-phase suspoemulsion.
Component b (emulsion) generally amounts to 5 to 60, preferably 10 to 50, especially preferably 20 to 40% by weight of the multi-phase suspoemulsion.
The morpholine and piperidine derivatives II (II.1: common name: fenpropimorph, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,894; II.2: common name: fenpropidin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,894; II.3: common name: tridemorph, DE-A 11 64 152), their preparation and their action against harmful fungi are also known. Compound II.4 is commercially available under the common name aldimorph and the trade name falimorph(trademark). Compound II.5 is a novel fungicide (common name: spiroxamine) which is commercially available from Bayer under the names Accrue(trademark), Torch(trademark) or Impulse(trademark).
The morpholine derivatives are generally present in an amount in the range of 20 to 90, preferably in the range of 45 to 75% by weight of emulsion b), based on the total weight of component b.
The azole derivatives III, their preparation and their action against harmful fungi is known per se:
III.1: common name: bromuconazole, Proc. Br. Crop Prot. Conf.-Pests Dis., 5-6, 439 (1990);
III.2: common name: cyproconazole, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,696;
III.3: common name: difenoconazole, GB-A 2,098,607;
III.4: common name: diniconazole, CAS RN [83657-24-3];
III.5: common name (proposed): epoxiconazole, EP-A 196 038;
III.6: common name: fenbuconazole (proposed), EP-A 251 775;
III.7: common name: fluquinconazole, Proc. Br. Crop Prot. Conf.-Pests Dis., 5-3, 411 (1992);
III.8: common name: flusilazole, Proc. Br. Crop Prot. Conf.-Pests Dis., 1, 413 (1984);
III.9: common name: hexaconazole, CAS RN [79983-71-4];
III.10: common name: metconazole, Proc. Br. Crop Prot. Conf.-Pests Dis., 5-4, 419 (1992);
III.11: common name: prochloraz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,071;
III.12: common name: propiconazole, GB-A 1,522,657;
III.13: common name: tebuconazole, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,984;
III.14: common name: tetraconazole, Proc. Br. Crop Prot. Conf.-Pests Dis., 1, 49 (1988);
III.15: common name: triflumizole, JP-A 79/119,462
III.16: common name: flutriafole, CAS RN [76674-21-0]
III.17: common name: myclobutanil, CAS RN [88671-89-0]
III.18: Common name: penconazole, CAS RN [66246-88-6]
Triazole compounds which are particularly advantageously employed are propiconazole, penconazole, cyproconazole, hexaconazole, tebuconazole and mixtures of these.
The azole active ingredients III generally amount to 0 to 60, preferably 10 to 40, especially preferably 20 to 35% by weight of emulsion b).
The aromatic esters of the formula IV are benzoic acid derivatives known per se whose preparation is known per se to the skilled worker and has been described in the literature.
The benzyl esters of benzoic acid are preferred.
The compounds IV generally amount to 0 to 55, preferably 10 to 50, especially preferably 25 to 35% by weight of emulsion b).
The multi-phase suspoemulsions according to the invention may comprise, in emulsion b, mixtures of the active ingredients II with the aromatic esters of the formula IV, mixtures of the active ingredients II and the active ingredients of the formula III (preferred) or mixtures of compounds of the formula II, compounds of the formula III and compounds of the formula IV.
The term xe2x80x9ctimberxe2x80x9d as used in the present context is also to be understood as including wood derivatives such as wood sections, wood pulps or other industrial products or else cellulose-containing materials which can be attacked by fungi, for examples intermediates in papermaking and lignified annual plants (bagasse, oilseed rape).
In general, the compounds II and the azole compounds III are present in the form of the free base. Typical pH values of a 1% strength aqueous treatment mixture are in the range of 6.5 to 9, preferably in the range of 7 to 8.
The components of emulsion b) should preferably have an oil phase density in the range of 0.95 to 1.05, preferably 0.975 to 1.025, g/cm3 since this has an advantageous effect on the technical properties in use. The oil phase density can be controlled simply via the mixing ratio of the components in emulsion b); suitable data concerning the densities of the individual components are known to the skilled worker and described in the literature, so that more detailed information can be dispensed with here.
When using an especially advantageous combination of an active ingredient of the formula II, in particular fenpropimorph, and an active ingredient of the formula III, in particular propiconazole, hexaconazole and/or penconazole, a mixing ratio in the range of 1.5:1 to 5:1, in particular 2:1 to 4:1, has proved suitable and advantageous for establishing a suitable density.
An emulsion of fenpropimorph and propiconazole is especially preferably employed as component b.
The advantage of establishing the oil phase density at a value of as close to 1 g/cm3 as possible is that creaming is largely prevented when the use concentration is later established by means of dilution. Moreover, the sedimentation behavior of the crystalline SC phase of the active ingredient I is improved. Finally, coalescence of the oil phase can also be prevented to a very large extent.
To adjust the oil phase density of the emulsion comprising the active ingredients of the formula II, the aromatic esters of the formula IV may also be improved in accordance with the invention instead of the azole compounds III. Triazoles are therefore not necessarily required for achieving the desired effect. As a rule, the benzoic ester content amounts to 30 to 200 g/l, preferably to a range of 50 to 150 g/l, based on the total formula of the formulation.
The multi-phase aqueous suspoemulsions according to the invention can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by the methods described in EP-A 707,445, so that more detailed information can be dispensed with here.
In an individual case, the azole component III may also be present as suspension concentrate component (SC component) in mixture with a compound of the formula I, in particular when the melting point of the azole is above 100xc2x0 C. while its solubility in active ingredients of the formula II or compounds of the formula IV is less than 10 g/l, in particular less than 2 g/l. An example of such an azole component which can be formulated advantageously as a mixture with, for example, carbendazim, is epoxiconazole.
The multi-phase aqueous suspoemulsions according to the invention can additionally comprise formulation auxiliaries which are known per se, besides the above-described components.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, for example ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids of arylsulfonates, of alkyl ethers, of lauryl ethers, of fatty alcohol sulfates and of fatty alcohol glycol ether sulfates, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, condensates of phenol or of phenolsulfonic acid with formaldehyde, condensates of phenol with formaldehyde and sodium sulfite, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, ethoxylated castor oil, ethoxylated triarylphenols, salts of phosphated triarylphenol ethoxylates, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignosulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose, or mixtures of these.
When surfactants are also used, they generally amount to 0.5 to 25% by weight, based on the total weight of the suspoemulsion according to the invention.
Emulsifiers which can be used are nonionic, cationic and anionic emulsifiers. Quaternary ammonium compounds and alkoxylated, in particular ethoxylated, fatty alcohols, oxo alcohols and oils (castor oil, fish oil) are preferred.
Emulsifiers which have proved very especially advantageous are fatty amines alkoxylated with 2 to 25 moles of ethylene oxide, such as Ethomen(copyright) C 15, Ethomen(copyright) T23 or Ethomen(copyright) S20 (Akzo Chemicals GmbH, 52355 Dxc3xcren, Germany).
To widen the spectrum of action or to achieve particular effects, for example additional protection against insects including termites, the abovementioned solvent-comprising formulations or emulsion concentrates can be combined with further active ingredients which, in the latter case, are incorporated together with suitable additional emulsifiers.
Suitable components in mixtures are, for example, the following compounds:
sulfenamides such as dichlofluanide, tolylfluanide, folpet, fluorfolpet;
benzimidazoles such as carbendazim, benomyl, fuberidazole, thiabendazole or their salts;
thiocyanates such as thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, methylene bisthiocyanate;
quaternary ammonium compounds such as benzyldimethyltetradecylammonium chloride, benzyldimethyldodecylammonium chloride, didecyldimethylammonium chloride;
quaternary phosphonium compounds;
iodine derivatives such as diiodomethyl p-tolyl sulfone, 3-iodo-2-propynyl alcohol, 4-chlorophenyl-3-iodopropargyl formal, 3-bromo-2,3-diiodo-2-propenyl ethyl carbonate, 2,3,3-triiodoallyl alcohol, 3-bromo-2,3-diiodo-2-propenyl alcohol, 3-iodo-2-propynyl n-butylcarbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl n-hexylcarbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl cyclohexylcarbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynyl phenylcarbamate, 0-1-(6-iodo-3-oxo-5-hexynyl)butylcarbamate, 0-1-(6-iodo-3-oxo-5-hexynyl)phenylcarbamate, napcocide;
phenol derivatives such as tribromophenol, tetrachlorophenol, 3-methyl-4-chlorophenol, dichlorophene, o-phenylphenol, m-phenylphenol, p-phenylphenol, 2-benzyl-4-chlorophenol;
bromine derivatives such as 2-bromo-2-nitro-1,3-propanediol, 2-bromo-2-bromomethylglutaronitrile;
isothiazolinones such as N-methylisothiazolin-3-one, 5-chloro-N-methylisothiazolin-3-one, 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one, N-octylisothiazolin-3-one;
benzoisothiazolinones such as 4,5-trimethylisothiazol-3-one;
pyridines such as 1-hydroxy-2-pyridinethione (and their sodium, iron, manganese and zinc salts), tetrachloro-4-methylsulfonylpyridine;
metal soaps such as tin naphthenate, tin octanoate, tin 2-ethylhexanoate, tin oleate, tin phosphate, tin benzoate, copper naphthenate, copper octanoate, copper 2-ethylhexanoate, copper oleate, copper phosphate, copper benzoate, zinc naphthenate, zinc octanoate, zinc 2-ethylhexanoate, zinc oleate, zinc phosphate and zinc benzoate;
organotin compounds, for example tributyl tin (TBT) compounds, dialkyldithiocarbamates such as sodium and zinc salts of dialkyldithiocarbamates, tetramethylthiuram disulfide;
nitriles such as 2,4,5,6-tetrachlorisophthalonitrile;
benzothiazoles such as 2-mercaptobenzothiazole;
quinolines such as 8-hydroxyquinoline and their copper salts or quinoxyfen;
tris-N-(cyclohexyldiazeniumdioxy)aluminum, N-(cyclohexyldiazeniumdioxy)tributyltin or its potassium salt, bis-N-(cyclohexyldiazeniumdioxy)copper;
Insecticides which are preferably added are:
phosphoric esters such as azinphos-ethyl, azinphos-methyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(O-ethyl, S-propyl)phosphoryloxy-pyrazole, chloropyrifos, coumaphos, demeton, demeton-S-methyl, diazinon, dichlorvos, dimethoate, ethoprophos, etrimfos, fenitrothion, fenthion, heptenophos, parathion, parathion-methyl, phosalone, phoxim, pirimiphos-ethyl, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, prothiofos, sulfprofos, triazophos and trichloron;
organosilicon compounds, preferably dimethyl(phenyl)silylmethyl-3-phenoxybenzyl ethers such as dimethyl(4-ethoxyphenyl)silylmethyl-3-phenoxybenzyl ether or (dimethylphenyl)silylmethyl-2-phenoxy-6-pyridylmethyl ethers such as dimethyl-(9-ethoxyphenyl)silylmethyl-2-phenoxy-6-pyridylmethyl ether or (phenyl-3-(3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl)dimethylsilanes such as, for example, (4-ethoxyphenyl)-(3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenylpropyl)dimethylsilane;
pyrethroids such as allethrin, alphamethrin, bioresmethrin, byfenthrin, cycloprothin, cyfluthrin, decamethrin, cyhalothrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, xcex1-cyno-3-phenyl-2-methylbenzyl 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-chloro-2-trifluoromethylvinyl)cyclopropane carboxylate, fenpropathrin, fenfluthrin, fenvalerate, flucythrinate, flumethrin, fluvalinate, permethrin, resemethrin and tralomethrin;
nitroimines and nitromethylenes such as 1-((6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl)-4,5-dihydro-N-nitro-1H-imidazol-2-amine (imidacloprid), N-((6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl)-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-Nxe2x80x2-methylacetamide;
molting inhibitors such as flurox and farox.
An addition to the suspoemulsions according to the invention of acids which are insoluble in water may also improve the efficacy of the active substances. Examples of suitable organic acids which are insoluble in water are aliphatic or aromatic mono- or polycarboxylic acids, for example, an aliphatic unbranched monocarboxylic acid with 5 to 20 C atoms such as hexanoic acid, heptanoic acid, octanoic acid, nonanoic acid and decanoic acid, or an aliphatic branched monocarboxylic acid with 5 to 20 C atoms such as 2-ethylpentanoic acid, 2-ethylhexanoic acid, 2-ethylheptanoic acid, isooctanoic acid, isononanoic acid and versatic acid, or neocarboxylic acid (monocarboxylic acids with a greater degree of branching), or an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid with 5 to 20 C atoms such as sebacic acid and decanedicarboxylic acid, or an aromatic or araliphatic carboxylic acid such as naphthenoic acid and benzoic acid.
Such acids are preferably employed as anions of metal salts, in particular of alkali or alkaline earth metals, if appropriate as copper salts, ammonium salts or organic ammonium salts derived from primary, secondary or tertiary amines or quaternary ammonium salts.
The aqueous multi-phase suspoemulsions according to the invention or their aqueous dilutions may additionally be admixed with binders, for example oil-soluble or water-dilutable alkyd resins, acrylate dispersions, or, in the case of primers which comprise approx. 2 to 10% by weight of solid resin or glazes which comprise approx. 10 to 25% of solid resin, else inorganic or organic pigment preparations, water- and oil-soluble colorants, water repellants such as metal stearates or waxes and/or other auxiliaries such as dryers, wetters and penetrants.
The use for protecting the timber can be carried out, for example depending on the degree of risk to the timber:
a) by spraying the timber with the dilute suspoemulsion,
b) by immersing the timber in the suspoemulsion (short-term immersion to vat immersion),
c) by painting or flooding the timber.
The concentration of the fungicidal mixture in the timber preservative in question depends in most cases on the degree to which the timber to be treated is at risk from the fungi and, in addition, on the application method chosen. In the case of wood derivatives and cellulose, for example, undilute concentrates are employed in most cases (for example in the case of plywood, chipboard, bagasse-board).
As a rule, the success of the treatment with the fungicidal mixtures or the ready-to-use timber preservatives, in particular with the suspoemulsions according to the invention, also depends on the application method.
When dilute systems are applied, they comprise, as a rule, 0.1 to 3%, preferably 0.3 to 1.5%, of the suspoemulsion according to the invention, the remainder being water or a mixture of water/organic solvent; water is preferred.
The mixtures and timber preservatives used in accordance with the invention protect particularly effectively against wood-discoloring fungi, in particular blueing fungi, and mainly Aureobasidium pullulans and Sclerophoma pityophila, which belong to the Ascomycetes.
In addition, it has been found that the mixtures and timber preservatives also effect good protection of timber against
a) Basidiomycetes (for example Serpula lacrymans, Coniophora puteana) and
b) other Ascomycetes such as molds (for example Aspergillus niger) and fungi which cause soft rot (for example Chaetomium globosum).